


Legend Of Zelda: Rise Of  A New Hero

by SpitefulMuse



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitefulMuse/pseuds/SpitefulMuse
Summary: The day of your eighteenth birthday is supposed to be happy. If you are to be an officially crowned princess its suppose to be an extra special day. But not for Princess Selene. Princess Selene daughter of Queen Zelda and King Link soon finds herself in a very similar position her father was once in many years ago and has to rise up to the challenge to fight off Ganon. Will she fight through the challenges and save her kingdom? Or will Ganon finally win and the world she knew crumble under his power?





	1. The Future of Hyrule

Golden strands danced in the gentle breeze, hardly a distraction from the target the young princess’ eyes were trained on. Inexperienced hands shook lightly as the string of the bow was pulled back, the feathers of the arrow lightly brushing against her cheek.

Time for a moment seemed to be standing still, even the wind seemed to hold its breath as if waiting to see just where her arrow would land. Just as she was taught blue eyes followed the shaft of the arrow, one eye shutting tight as she steadied her hands. Letting out a breath, the string of the bow rolled off her fingertips and the arrow soared just as the wind picked up.

The arrow sunk into the target but still a little ways from the bulls-eye, the young girl’s whole demeanor seemed to sink, shoulders falling until her father’s warm hands were placed on top, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Keep trying.” His clear blue eyes seemed to say to her, encouraging her. Her own nod of understanding bringing a smile to both of their faces.

“Princess Selene.” A young male’s voice breaking their silent conversation, her attention falling to her guardian; a white-haired Sheikah boy holding the arrow she had just fired out to her.

“Ah, Thank you Raiden.” Taking the arrow lightly from his gloved hands she’d nock the arrow once more. “You’re getting better, princess. Much closer this time than you were when you first started.”

His red eyes lit up some when the girl let out a laugh, watching as her own blue orbs move from the bow in her hands, to the target, to her father, and back to him. “After two hours of training and I still can’t hit the bulls-eye.”

“This is only your second time out shooting Princess, you’re improving at a much faster rate than most of the knights that serve in the castle.” Being the daughter of the legendary hero himself the fact she had such a natural talent didn’t shock anyone.

Her fingers would brush the floating strands of hair that escaped her braid, tucking them behind her pointed ear, a warmth of embarrassment dusting her cheeks.

“Not only that, your mind isn’t fully focused on what you’re doing, is it?”

Selene stared at Raiden, her head tilting to the side. He always knew when something was bugging her. Although this time it wasn’t hard to figure out what thoughts her mind was being plagued with. Today was Selene’s eighteenth birthday and also the day of her Coronation. Today the young princess would be declared crowned royalty and step up next to the King and Queen and begin making decisions that would begin making an impact on the kingdom she was born to rule. It was a huge step in her life, and a rather overwhelming one at that.

Selene would open her mouth to confirm Raiden’s assumption when the sound of a horse’s hooves beating hard against the solid ground caused the trio to turn their attention to the approaching Queen.

Instantly Raiden would get down on one knee and bow his head next to the princess, Link going over to greet his wife and Selene who stayed still.

“Decided to come and join us mom?”

 

“Selene, you should be getting ready for the ceremony back at the castle, the handmaids were in a panic because they couldn’t find you or Raiden, or even your father. But seeing as your horses were missing from the stables I figured I would find you three out here and thank goodness I did. Do you realize the Ceremony is going to start in an hour?” Link and his daughter both cringed at the queen’s worried tone. Raiden raising his head up to defend them both.

“Forgive me my queen, I should have been keeping better track of the -”

 

Zelda raised her hand to silence him, his mouth beneath the mouth guard sealing shut. “Raiden, please. There is no need to make up an excuse for them. They both knew how much time they had before they needed to get ready this morning.” Looking around the queen eased up, a warm smile appearing. Despite now being pressed for time Zelda really couldn’t be mad. Selene was much like herself when she was younger, always eager to learn and losing herself in her work. Link, well he enjoyed spending every moment he could with their daughter, more than happy to teach her everything he had learned. It had been this way since she was a little girl.

 

“Maybe, just maybe if you two hurry back to the castle and get yourself dressed properly after the Ceremony I may agree to let you two head back out to get some more practice in.” Both the king and the princess kept their eyes on the ground but would then look over at one another before they would smile.

 

Just as they had done many times in the past they would make this a challenge.

“Last one to the castle is a Bokoblin’s uncle!” The princess laughed and darted off to retrieve her horse, Link letting out his own laugh before quickly calling his horse Epona to his side. Zelda watched them both climb onto their horses and let out a laugh, flicking the reins on her trusted steed instructing him to head back to the castle.

Just as Selene raced towards the castle, the bow fastened onto her back Raiden would jump up on the horse behind her, securely wrapping an arm around her waist.

Link and Selene raced head and head both trying to beat the other in the playful competition, Zelda right on their heels but with no intention of attempting to beat either one of them. Once those two had set their minds to something it was rather difficult to beat them.

The world whizzed by them, the trees and mountains in the distance all melting together making the world a blurred mess, their attention solely focused on the large stone building quickly growing larger before them. One moment Link would be in the lead and then Selene would.

Once they were within moments of reaching the stables Link would let up, allowing the princess to take the lead. This was often something he would do, never actually wanting to beat his daughter in the first place. Not unless she would accuse him of allowing her to win like she had done so when she was younger. Then he would win but only by a hair just to make it seem as if he didn’t let her. Once in the stables Selene would pull the reins, her horse coming to a stop just as Epona came riding up beside them.

Dismounting her horse Raiden would hold his gloved hand out for her to take, helping her off the animal taking the lead from her other hand.

“You go get ready princess, i’ll put her away for you. Same for you, your majesty..” Both panting like their horses they would give Raiden their thanks before taking their leave. Of course, not before they would put back Link’s bow and quiver full of arrows to use for later that evening.

Moments later the queen would enter and let out a laugh. “..If only I could get those two to go that fast when it comes to their responsibilities around the castle..” She breathed out, and just as Raiden had done for Selene he’d quickly move to help Zelda down from her horse.

“You did promise them an evening of something they both enjoy and without King Sidon and his family along with the others coming they both will no doubt will be happy to escape the attention.” He replied, and would then lead her horse over to it’s stable.

Zelda of course knew Raiden was right, Link was never really one to enjoy the attention their people gave to royalty and Selene although she was born into it never really liked being the center of attention. No doubt because she shared her father’s insecurity of being a good leader.

“What about your mother and father? Will both of them be attending?”

Giving Zelda a shake of his head, he’d let out a sigh. “I’m afraid not. They had sent me a letter the other day informing me they wouldn’t be able to make it.”

With the sudden increase of monsters it made travel rather difficult, the reason why many of their close friends couldn’t make it. Traveling was becoming more and more dangerous and the sudden increase of monsters left them all worried. Over the passed few weeks weak monsters started to appear a bit more often and now the numbers were increased along with their strength.

This was part of the reason why Link was more eager to teach Selene how to use a bow, both him and Zelda knew how often she liked to roam the castle grounds and knew that Raiden although he was very attentive and protective over her, he may not always be able to protect her.

“Of course, we’d all rather them stay where it is safe and we can always make arrangements when things are a bit safer to go see them too.” While she was hopeful things would clear up just as they had eventually over the years she couldn’t help but have this dreaded feeling. This had been happening for several years, monsters would come and go, Purah had written it off to be the possibility of malice still lingering somewhere in the world, those creatures of course would never fully go away. But even with Purah putting her at ease, Zelda couldn’t help but get flashbacks of the time before Calamity Ganon broke free of his seal.

The idea of him returning was impossible though, Calamity Ganon had been safely sealed away a few years before Selene was even born. The idea of him returning was impossible.

“Raiden, when..they are out tonight please take extra precautions. During the night things are always at the worse..”

“Of course, your highness. I will be sure to keep my guard up.”

 

Inside the castle the princess was going through what she deemed to be practically torture. After quickly giving herself a quick bath to rinse the dirt and sweat of practice off her body she was dried and pushed into the ceremonial outfit that had been picked out for her.

Just like the one Zelda had worn herself, the dress was a white sleeveless dress designed to fit the natural curve of her body, accented with a gold and deep blue band just beneath her chest with the Triforce in the center of the circle that was stitched in the middle. Golden bands with the Royal crest were placed on both wrists, a golden necklace to match. Sandals were quickly laced onto her feet and after quite a bit of fussing the lead handmaid decided to let Selene brush her own hair and let her finish the last touches needed.

Brushing through her long hair she’d look at herself in the mirror. Well she most certainly looked the part, but could she really play the role she was born to do? Her entire life she had been taught to be the queen she had to be for her people but she had still so much to learn and even though she’s known all her life who she was, she had never feared being who she needed to be more than she did now.

Would she be enough? What would happen if she ordered her people to do something and it turned out to be wrong? What if people got hurt because she mes-

“I guess I can’t keep calling you my little princess anymore, can I?” Her father’s voice broke her thoughts instantly bringing a smile to her face. Just by the door the princess could see her father in the mirror dressed in his own fancy blue royal garb, matching her mother. With a few strides he’d walk over to Selene, his darker blue cape fluttering behind him.

“It’s still hard to believe that my little girl is already grown up..” He breathed out, opening up his arms so she could fall into them, wrapping her own arms around his torso, burying her face against her father’s chest.

“I thought I told you, you weren’t allowed to do that.” Hearing his daughter laugh he too would chuckle, gazing down at her. Link was a man of very few words but this didn’t mean he wasn’t observant. He knew just as Raiden did that Selene was nervous and he knew how she felt more than probably anyone. Even with the Triforce of Courage he was nervous the day he became the crowned king. The same insecurities Selene had, he had felt at one point too and while he didn’t have someone to reassure him he was determined to be there for Selene.

“You’ll be just fine Selene..you have nothing to worry about okay?” He’d whisper to her, her head lifting up to look at him.

“You may be crowned royalty after tonight but you are not taking on the kingdom all by yourself. Your mother and I will be right here. We’ll be with you every step of the way.” Selene’s eyes would water for a moment but she’d quickly rub them away with the palm of her hand.

“I just don’t want to mess up, dad. I want everyone to be happy, and safe, and..I just don’t want either of you to be disappointed in me.”

Link would shake his head and pull her back into a tighter hug keeping her held secure. “You could never disappoint us and don’t you ever think you could. I know your mother although she can be a bit stern with you she is very proud of you and I hope you know how proud I am of you too. You’ll do just fine.”

Holding her like this for a few moments allowing her a moment to calm herself he’d pull back just to look at her once more.

“Now let me see that smile of yours..let’s go show them all just what a wonderful princess you are.” Grinning she’d rub her eye once more and happily lace her arm around his.

Her father was a man of few words, he rarely spoke to really anyone but her mother and well herself. And the moments he did speak he was always picking her back up when she felt down, encouraging her to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Of course, there were times he’d whisper a joke or a tease about something or someone to make her laugh only for her mother to give them both what they simply called “The Look.”

Link and his daughter were very close, more so than her and her mother and so when he believed in her Selene believed she could do anything.

Stepping out into the hall with a new bit of confidence Link would escort her down the hall towards the throne room where everyone was waiting for her to be crowned.

The halls were practically empty, just a few guards stationed here or there but this was to be expected, everyone else was tending to the guests and arrangements for the celebration afterwards. Everything was so quiet though, only their footsteps could be heard echoing through the halls this wasn’t all that unsettling though. No, it was minutes afterwards when she could hear the whispers of people behind a large set of doors.

Her father would give her hand a reassuring pat and a smile before nodding to the guards for them to open up the door.

Creaking open Selene would tense up feeling so many eyes on her, each person falling silent for a split second before a bit of music would be played. Looking around as she she was escorted down between the crowds of people she would try to keep a happy smile on her face, her people returning the smile even a few young children giving her a wave.

Once in front of the Royal Adviser, the one helping to perform the ceremony her father would leave her to stand at her mother’s side, her eyes watching him before falling to Raiden. Not too far away he stood, not much had been changed about him. He still worse the same Sheikah armor from earlier except his mask had been removed and his usually messy white hair was somewhat brushed.

Giving her a gentle nod he’d raise his head up, making sure his chin was pointing out, a silent reminder to keep her chin up as a good princess should. Following his lead she did just that and would listen intently to the man speaking.

It was a good several minutes before Selene would make her vows to do as she must to help guide her future kingdom, promising to do whatever she could to keep everyone safe and happy.

“And with this crown, I pronounce you Princess Selene..” Bowing slightly with her dress held out the golden circlet would be moved over top of her head.

“The now Crowne-"

The entire room gave a sudden shook, causing everyone to hold their breath and look around with frightened expressions. Was that just a tremor? Several moments would pass before they would try to continue only to be interrupted once more but this time the room shook move violently causing several to gasp in shock, frightened whispers filling the room. Was this going to be an Earthquake? It had to be that.

Sudden shrieks of agony and horror filled the halls outside causing the royal adviser to drop the crown, quickly pulling Selene back towards her parents.

“Are we under attack?”

Several knights stationed themselves in front of the door, people being urged back to a safer spot. Raiden quickly went to Selene’s side, staying partially in front of her to shield whatever may be coming, Link would draw his own sword taking a few steps in front of his family.

The deafening screams would stop only for the large doors to suddenly burst open a purple and black glowing ooze spreading across the room. They could only watch as the deadly mass quickly spread like a wildfire devouring everything it touched, any knight, any Hylian touched was quickly eaten alive. Malice.

“Raiden, take Selene..” Zelda choked out stepping in front of the two, fear evident.

With his orders being given he’d begin to pull the princess towards the thrones, a secret exit lying just behind them.

“N..No! Raiden stop! I’m not going anywhere!” She insisted, attempting to fight against him, only to stop and gasp as out of the malice a huge mass began to grow.

“Raiden get her out of here, quickly! Selene you have to g-” And all too familiar roar filled the room, the sound making all of them flinch.

Bursting free from the Malice Calamity Ganon revealed himself, the boar like face instantly charging at the legendary hero, Link raising his sword. A battle would break out both Zelda and Link going to fight against the beast as they did many years ago but this could hardly be considered a fight. With the ancient sword laid to rest her father stood no chance and was easily tossed aside, his body colliding with the stone walls.

“Dad!” Selene cried out, with his sword just a few feet away she’d dart away from Raiden only to pick up the sword to try and toss it back to her father. Without the sword he would die for sure but seeing the princess’ act of courage Calamity would snarl at her and instead head straight for her.

Stopping in her tracks Selene would gasp her mother moving in front of her with her hands raised up, the Triforce glowing on her hand as a glowing light appeared forcing the beast to fall back.

Unable to get to Selene Ganon would quickly turn his attention to the hero who now was getting to his feet with a wince. Racing back to him no one could move quick enough to possibly defend him and with an agonizing cry Ganon would attack Link, and before Selene could witness her own father being mauled into a bloody corpse Raiden would shield her sight with himself, pulling her quickly to his chest.

“NO!” Tears would instantly pour down her cheeks as she attempted to fight, knowing fully well that her father was no more. Zelda let out her own choked cry keeping her hands held up, ready to protect her daughter and guardian to her own demise if she must. “Go Selene!” She’d urge.

Fighting back weakly Raiden could only whisper out apologies as and dragged the distressed princess away from her mother and passed the thrones into the safety of the small secret hall.

What happened next in the throne room Raiden wasn’t sure of but he imagine the queen would do as she must just as he would do to keep the princess who was tucked under his arm, safe. Guiding Selene through the dark hall he’d keep pushing on. Although he desperately wished he could stop and console her, now was not the time. Right now they had to leave, grieving and sympathy would have to come later.

He, of course, knew exactly what to do. This hall would lead to the stables and with any luck they wouldn’t be tainted by the Malice and could take a horse and from there he’d take her to the safest place he could think of at that moment. Kakariko Village, his home.

Feeling the door that was their exit he’d silent whisper out a prayer to the god’s that their escape was left open and upon opening up the door he’d let out a sigh of relief. Despite the horses all in a frenzy, all was left untouched.

Leaving Selene only for a moment he’d open up the door to her horse, raising his hands to quickly calm the creature. After almost risking a hoof to the face he’d calm him down and quickly get Selene on the saddle. Leaving only to free the other horses and take the King’s bow and quiver putting them on himself as they left. Once equipped with the weapon he’d jump up onto the horse with the princess, guiding her arms around his neck to help keep her securely on.

Selene almost instantly held onto her protector, her face burying between his shoulder guards and his neck, sobbing softly against him. Once secure he’d dig his heels into the side of the horse, flicking the reigns to encourage him to break into a full run.

Bursting out of the stables red eyes would quickly glance around, keeping the horse going as fast as he could while guiding it away from the castle. They were going to make it.

That was until Malice raced across their path, attempting to prevent them from escaping. The horse let out a frightened whinny, only to be told to move in another direction, quickly doing as told. Of course, Calamity Ganon wouldn’t want them to escape. Like an infection he’d spread the disgusting ooze across the land, but each time their path was blocked Raiden would use a different route. And as if it couldn’t get any worse racing across Hyrule field only become more dangerous as mechanical beasts burst from the grounds. Guardians thought long to be dead were rising up from their earthy tombs, glowing red with anger.

Letting out a curse under his breath he’d steer the horse quickly in the direction of his village still, one arm quickly moving to wrap around Selene’s waist, pulling her securely against his chest. They were almost out of the fire-

Until a mass of Malice blocked their path, but Raiden kept the horse going straight on. He had no choice, there was no other way around it, so they would have to risk jumping it. Closer and closer they got until he’d urge the horse to jump.

Fearing the worst he’d flinch but once he heard the horse’s hooves hit solid ground he’d look back. “Thank Goddess..”

They had cleared it but even though they had escaped most of Calamity Ganon’s wrath he had to keep going. Not only because he feared how far that Malice could reach, along with how far the Guardians would travel in search for them, there were monsters out and about and with the sky darkening things were only going to get worse.

The more distance they put themselves between the castle the more quiet things seemed to get, which was hardly reassuring. Although it was nice knowing nothing was after them or seemed to be nearby, the sound of Selene’s soft cries were heartbreaking.

“We’re..almost there. Just a bit more and you’ll be safe..” He knew that his words although were meant to comfort and reassure her, they did little. Her mind was not with him. She was thinking over and over those split seconds she last saw her father before all she could hear were his screams before dying. It would be forever etched into her mind and something that to her seemed unreal.

Inside of Kakariko Village everyone was awake and on alert, Paya the village leader and her husband stood outside of their home looking around. They of course heard the roar of Calamity Ganon, and could only stand there in fear for what might have happened. Although Paya’s own fear was relieved a bit when she spotted a familiar horse with a boy and a young girl riding it. Both her son and the princess were alive, but seeing them in that state only confirmed that something terrible was happening.

Racing down the wooden steps with Raiden’s father following right behind her she’d wait for the horse to stop before rushing over.

“Raiden what’s going on? Are you both alright?” Question after question was fired off until she felt her husband’s hands on her shoulder. After being given a moment to breathe he’d look at his parents.

“Calamity Ganon has returned..Princess Selene and I are..the only ones who made it out.” He was a bit hesitant with telling his parents right in front of Selene.

“The king has fallen..and the queen..i’m not sure of her state..” Remorse quickly appeared on both of his parent’s face and was quickly replaced with concern for the princess in his arms.

“We’ll discuss more of this later, let’s get her inside.” Stepping up his father would offer to take Selene from him but he’d only shake his head. Moving both his legs over to the side of the horse he’d slide down and with a grunt land on his feet.

“I’ll take her inside..the horse-” “I’ll take him to a stable and get him settled for the night.” Once everyone knew what they were doing the Princess was quickly taken inside. Her horse taken care of, and Paya fetching some different clothes for her and some tea, anything to help possibly comfort her at this time.


	2. An Abashed Princess

The morning after the rise of Calamity had been a rather peaceful one, it was almost deceiving. Sun streamed in through the windows casting long beams of light across the wooden floorboards, the light bustle of the villagers going about as they always would with the occasional cluck of a Cucco chiming in. 

If it wasn’t for the dull ache that lingered just behind her eyes she may have believed that everything had just been a bad dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare. The rise of Ganon, her father gone, her mother sealed away with the monster, and so many people lost to the malice.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the thoughts came back to her, the lump quickly swallowed as she continued to dress into fresh clean clothes. The normal Sheikah garb was new to her, not something she was used to wearing, but Selene wasn’t going to complain. It wasn’t that it was uncomfortable, just odd for her to wear something that had a sleeveless top with a more loose fitting kimono top over it.

Taking a moment blue eyes glanced over herself, smoothing out the cream colored fabric before tightening the sleeves that tied just below her elbow. With her hair however, she drag her fingers through the silky and still slightly damp strands using the red hair sticks that Paya had given her to help put it up into a bun, a few strands hanging on either side of her face.

Now fully dressed the princess would take one last look around the room, stopping only for a few moments on her father’s bow and quiver that rested against the wall. Raiden must have grabbed them when they escaped, even in an intense moment he was still thoughtful. Taking a deep breath she’d move down the stairs, the boards making an occasional creak beneath her feet.

The house was silent, all except for the occasional hum which came from Paya who was leaning over top of a stone pot, stirring the contents with a slight smile. It wasn’t until Selene was at the bottom of the steps did she look up to see who it was. 

For a moment her smile seemed to vanish with a concerned look, it was clear by the glassy look in Selene’s eyes she had been ready to cry. Giving Selene a reassuring smile the older woman would give a bow, formal as she had always been. 

“Good morning princess, I see the clothes fit you well. I figured you and Koko were about the same in clothing.” Walking over to Selene she’d help adjust the Kimono a bit more before tilting her head to meet Selene’s eyes with her own.

“Are you..feeling alright? You can rest up some more if you’d like. I can bring the food up to you.” Paya was so sweet, it was obvious where Raiden got his kind heart from. There really wasn’t a single person Paya wasn’t kind towards or motherly over, with Selene she may be a bit more since she knew her since she was just a baby. 

“N-No thank you, i’m fine. Just trying to..Understand everything still I guess.” Pushing her palm against her left eye she would brush away a few tears which only encouraged the Sheikah to wrap her arms around her, trying to comfort the girl in any way possible. 

Why was it that when someone says they are fine, and they feel like they got their emotions under control did it seem like a simple hug or even a worried glance in their direction just seem to break their handle on the situation? Selene was fine, everything was going to be fine. Right? Her father would come back and fight Ganon again just like he did before. The fight between them wasn’t over. He had survived fatal injuries once before, surely this time would be no different.

Soft choked sobs were met with gentle soothing hums, Paya cradling the princess as she wept until the sound of sizzling made Selene lift her head up. Just behind them whatever was being cooked was boiling over in the pot and dripping down right into the fire, making it hiss angrily.

“P-Paya..the p-” “Shh, it’s alright..” “N-No, Paya b..behind you.” After hearing these words it would then register what exactly Selene was trying to tell her. As Paya always does she’d pull away in a panic, rushing over to tend to the food in a flustered manner, this actually bringing a small smile to the blonde’s face. 

After a few moments the almost ruined Creamy Heart Soup had been saved at the last minute and was spooned into two bowls for the two girls and later garnished with a radish, sliced into the shape of a heart. Figuring after everything that had happened something sweet, light on the stomach, and healthy might help the princess feel a bit better.

“Would you care to sit outside with me to eat? Some fresh air might be nice?” Being given the bowl of soup there she’d reply with a soft nod and a “Thank you.” before following the ivory-haired female out the front door. 

Once both girls were settled on the top of the stairs, bowls resting in their laps a question came to Selene’s mind.

“Where’s Raiden?” Of course the princess would be wondering where he was. He hadn’t been home all morning and it must have been very odd for her not to be greeted by him yet. Honestly, Paya had expected them to be back home already but they did go out to observe the damage done from the previous night’s events. She just hoped they hadn’t went out all the way into Hyrule field.

“He’s out with his father, don’t worry i’m sure they’ll be back shortly.” It was probably for the better that Paya didn’t inform the princess they could have went into Guardian territory, the poor girl had already lost so much she didn’t need to be fearful of losing more.

The rest of their breakfast was in silence, the two only occasionally talking about things about the village, enjoying the serenity this place still had. It was like a normal day, the villagers were awake and tending to their work, children ran around, laughing and playing games with one another. The breeze was gentle and carried the warmth of the sun’s rays, comfort covering Selene like a blanket.

But surely there was more than to what met the eye, things seemed calm and ordinary but no doubt everyone was on alert, they were all silently readying themselves for the worst that may come, but keeping up this brave facade to prevent the children from worrying. The princess couldn’t help but wonder how they could do it.

After breakfast had been finished the princess’ train of thought was broken by a familiar sight entering her field of vision. Down the main path in the village the very man who had been chosen to protect her was walking side by side with his father towards the house. It was a relief to see him unharmed and Raiden seemed to feel the same the moment his red eyes met with her own blue ones.

Even with that mask covering most of his face, just the way his eyes seemed to light up, and his pointed perked up told her he was happy to see she was okay. The two’s reaction to one another didn’t go unnoticed, being that his son didn’t give a response to his question.

Kazuki’s smiled widened watching as Selene got up from her place on the porch, a look of happiness and relief written clearly in her face. Of course she was worried, she hadn’t seen Raiden since the events that happened last night.

Taking a hand he’d place it on his son’s shoulder, braking Raiden’s gaze from the princess to his father.

“Why don’t you show Selene around the village, it’s been quite some time since she’s been here. Besides i’m sure you two have some things to talk about, right?” 

Just as Selene had been worried over him, Raiden had felt the same. Last night was intense, Selene was inconsolable and no one could fault her for that. Everything she had ever know had been ripped out from under her, her father killed by Ganon, the fate of her mother, unknown until this morning. He had tried his best to stay by her side last night but early in the morning he had to pull himself away from her, knowing it was better to see what had become of everything overnight. 

Removing his hand, Kazuki would head up the stairs, bowing his head towards the young princess who in turn dipped her head in response. After a soft good morning was said between the two he’d motion to his wife that they should go inside, allowing the princess and her guardian some time alone. They themselves had quite a lot to talk about after all.

Once Paya and her husband left into their home Selene had little hesitation heading down the steps and throwing her arms around Raiden who quickly returned the embrace.  
“Are you alright, princess?” What a silly question, of course she wasn’t alright. How could she possibly be alright? Lifting her head up to look at him she’d give him a nod, their hold on one another loosening until they stood apart from one another.

“Yes, I believe so. Well, as well as I can be.” Replied Selene softly. “Are you alright? Your mother told me you and your father went out this morning to see how everything was.”

The guardian would run his fingers through messy white locks, looking at her before motioning for them to take a walk. He was a little worried talking to her about everything so soon, he didn’t want to upset her and what he had discovered on his journey this morning wasn’t exactly good news, nor was it totally bad news.

So they would walk, a heavy silence following between them while he tried to put together the right words to say to her. He couldn’t sugar coat it, there really was no need. She may be a princess but babying her especially at a time like this wouldn’t do her or anyone else a single bit of good. It was hard, but the blunt honest truth needed to be said.

The topic wouldn’t come up right away, he couldn’t just drop everything on her like that all at once, but instead he’d tell her that he was alright, apologize for not being there when she woke up. They would begin with casual things. He’d take her to see her horse, which seemed to take some of the weight off of her shoulders, knowing that her loyal steed had been spared of any injuries that could have happened while they made their escape. 

He’d inform her of some good news that he had seen some of the horses from the stable wandering about so they must have gotten out just fine despite the malice that had stretched out like veins across Hyrule field. 

That wasn’t the only good news that he and his father had discovered. Selene and Raiden were not the only ones who had made it out okay. Quite a few others in the castle had escaped during the attack with little to no injuries at all. Little did Raiden realize this only encouraged Selene in believing that her father might have been saved. That maybe one of the survivors had been in the throne room and while they made their escape had taken the chance while her mother kept Ganon busy to take her father. 

Selene was kept in positive spirits while her guardian showed her around, stopping to say hello to some of the villagers even to some small children who were simply thrilled to see her in person. 

But, like all good things, they had to come to an end eventually. Raiden had to tell her the more upsetting news. Stopping up on the hill just outside of Ta’Loh Naeg Shrine he’d look out over his home. 

“Selene..?” Catching Raiden’s uneasy tone the princess would look at him, the smile she once wore fading out of existence. 

“Yes?” With her ears lowered slightly her own tone a bit softer than what it was before. She knew that what he had to say next wasn’t going to be something happy. She knew it was coming though, she wasn’t naive enough to believe that everything was perfectly fine and dandy.

“The guardians are awake Selene, we witnessed them last night and that means that the others all over are bound to wake up too. Things are going to become more dangerous everywhere. Not only that my father is sure that the divine beasts will be taken over again, just like before. But this time, this time is drastically different than before.”

The two could both feel a lump rising in their throats, the topic of something so grim would make anyone’s stomach churn. 

“Calamity Ganon has returned and we weren’t prepared for it. We don’t have much of anything to stand a fighting chance against him. We have no one to pilot the Divine beasts, we have no champions, we don’t have the sword that seals the darkness, we don’t have..”

The hero. 

Looking from the village to the ground at their feet Selene’s chest would rise and fall like a boulder had been placed on top of it, arms wrapping around herself. Her father wasn’t gone, not entirely. But, it was still a worry. 

If her mother couldn’t hold off Ganon no one would survive, and if the guardians suddenly went rampant then by time her father could fight again there would be nothing left to save. It took her father 100 years to get back on his feet, could her mother hold Ganon off another 100 years?

A gloved hand would move to rest on her shoulder, Raiden lowering his gaze to try and catch her own. Seeing the once cheerful princess look so conflicted, so heartbroken, it made his own heart ache. How could he possibly console her in a time like this?

“Selene, there is no for sure way to know what’s going to happen, or if anything will happen. This world has survived Calamity Ganon’s threat for 100 years because your mother held him off. Perhaps, she can do it again. In that time, we might be able to come up with some way to fight back against him. Who knows, maybe new champions will rise up and take control of the Divine Beasts? Maybe, we can beat Ganon back enough so we won’t need the Master Sword after all. No matter what happens though, I will be right beside you til-”

A hand would be gently placed on top of his own, silencing him. She knew he would be there for her, he always had been. No matter what it was from a simple scrape across her knee from falling off her horse to a Keese flying right into her bedroom window. The princess couldn’t possibly thank him enough for doing so much to her. 

Peace would return between the two and for the most part the rest of the day would continue on in a rather peaceful manner. It wasn’t until later that evening after dinner had been eaten and cleaned up did the air grow tense once again.

 

Sitting in a chair the princess would sit rather still as Paya combed her fingers through the golden strands, a happy little hum carrying throughout the room.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me doing this, princess? I’m not pulling your hair or anything?” Paya’s voice was filled with concern, hesitantly weaving smaller braids together like a crown only to secure them into a ponytail.

“Of course not, don’t worry. Really.”

“If I do pull your hair please let me know..I just. I never got the chance to do this with a little girl and Raiden won’t really let me touch his hair. Even to cut it, which is why his hair is such a mess all the time..”

Her son, who she had just referred to would stop talking with his father only to slowly look at his mother. This must have been a topic of discussion once before since his father could only let out a snort and start shaking his head.

“Well it is, it’s all because your father handed you a knife to cut your hair with when you were little. Ever since then you haven’t let me cut it.”

“He wasn’t that bad at cutting his hair back then, he was a child so it wasn’t going to be perfect. But, look at him now. I think he’s done a fine job. It’s not too long, not too short.” Defended Kazuki, reaching over just to rough up Raiden’s hair.

The sight before her very eyes was a sweet one, her guardian has a loving family. Paya the loving mother who fussed and nagged over her son. Kazuki, the father who was supportive and encouraged him to do anything he put his mind to. They were much like her own in that sense.

“Alright, alright, enough about the boy’s hair choices these two should head off to bed if they want to be able to head out early tomorrow.”

The older male’s words caught both Selene and Raiden off guard, the two of them simultaneously looking at Kazuki with bewildered expressions.

“Head out in the morning?”

Red eyes would close, Kazuki pausing to gently scratch the starts of a beard on his chin. 

“Your mother and I were talking and we’ve come to the conclusion that the two of you should go somewhere safer. Somewhere that isn’t so close to Hyrule Field. We were thinking about sending you both to stay with Purah in Hateno Village.”

“Great Aunt Purah?” Moving to his feet Raiden would quickly glance at Selene and then to his father. “Dad, i’m all for keeping Selene safe but isn’t this a little soon? She just got here last night, and after everything surely a few more days wouldn’t hurt?” 

Making sure the princess was safe was his top priority, but there was the concern of her actually having a chance to grieve. To have at least a little time to adjust before moving her around once more. It was calm and peaceful in the village right now, with a lot of people who could offer reassurance. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have much of a choice. The further away from Ganon she is, the better. The monsters outside the borders of the village aren’t so bad now, if we send you with a few others to escort you to Hateno you should be fine.”

The happiness the family had would shift to debating, and slightly raised tones. Raiden fighting to give Selene more time to be in the right mindset, Kazuki insisting they need to move her now and Paya understanding both sides, unsure of which one to really agree with more. 

They all had their hearts in the right place, they were all concerned for her well-being. They wanted to ensure that the girl who could quite possibly become the only heir to the throne was safe. To them Link was dead and Zelda was sealed away her fate questionable. They weren’t sure how long she could hold out this time.

Selene believed otherwise. She knew the world was going to become dangerous but, her father did not raise her up to be a damsel in distress. Her father wasn’t with her now but they would get him back. Until then..

“Then teach me to fight.” Standing up from her seat quickly, and placing her hands on the table she’d stare at both the boys across from her, startling Paya.

“Yesterday, I made a vow to protect Hyrule. I promised to protect my people, just as both of my parents did. In fact, if I learn to fight Raiden and I can go find the champions. We can get the Divine Beasts back and..and we can fight back! My mother did it so I don’t see why I couldn’t either!”

“Selene, no. You couldn’t possibly do that..Both of your parents worked for years to prepare for the Calamity. Traveling around trying to find the champions you both could be killed-” Concerned hands rested on the blonde’s shoulders. However, she’d fall silent when her husband lifted up a hand to speak, her nails lightly digging into her shoulders.

“..Princess, you know that this is no game right? This isn’t going out into Hyrule field to shoot arrows at a target with your father. What you shoot at will take a swing right back at you. Monsters of various strengths and sizes. You and Raiden both can get severely wounded, if not killed. Do you understand that?” His words were harsh and the stare he gave her was cold. Kazuki was a warrior, he knew what it meant to fight against all sorts of creatures, to be hurt and to lose those he cared about to monsters.

Her own nails would dig into the table as she tried to keep her eyes locked on his own crimson ones. Unable to keep it for long she’d move it to the one she trusted above all others. The stare he gave her was much softer.

“I don’t know how dangerous it’s going to be. Truthfully, i’ve never went up against something living with the intent to hurt me..but, I have to try. I can’t just sit around and wait for something good or bad to happen..”

Kazuki would soon feel both his son and the young princess staring at him. Raiden although concerned greatly for her, knew that if she had her mind set to it she was going to stop at nothing to do so. What she chooses to do, he would follow without complaint.

“..Then I have one condition. If you truly want to do this, then you will stay here until you have been taught the basics of fighting. I don’t mean just a bow. Bow, sword, learning to protect yourself. Raiden is strong and has done very well with his training, both him and I will teach you, along with others in this village. If you wish to give up, then you both will go to Hateno. If you do not continue to show signs of improvement, I will send you both to Hateno.”

“Kazuki, you cannot be serious!” Paya would butt in, tears flooding her eyes as she stepped towards her husband. 

“Paya, I know, but Selene has a point. She is the daughter of the ancient hero and the descendant of the goddess Hylia herself. If anyone is capable of following their footsteps it would be their child. If she is willing to take on this challenge, it is her right..”

Watery red eyes would move from her husband, to her son, to the princess, and the right back to her husband only to burst right into tears. 

It was hard for Paya to accept this, to agree with the idea that her own son and the princess would put take on the roles of trying to fight back Calamity Ganon. To do as they had tried to do so long ago. They had all failed once and it had nearly cost them everything and they had the training, the technology to fight back. She was afraid that the same thing would happen again. She couldn’t possibly lose them too.

Taking a step towards Paya to try and console her Selene would be stopped by none other than Raiden who would simply shake his head, offering her a gentle smile. Instead, his father would be the one to wrap his arms around the sobbing woman, slowly motioning for the two of them to go upstairs. 

“Training will start in the morning..and I expect both of you to be up and ready to go at the crack of dawn..”


End file.
